


Alone Time

by Zee_impala_angel



Series: Alone Time [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Grace!sex, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Other, Sort Of, Top Castiel (Supernatural), grace!kink, he's not involved, just you and the angel, season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee_impala_angel/pseuds/Zee_impala_angel
Summary: You take advantage of some alone time in the bunker and accidentally pray to a certain blue-eyed angel.





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first smut. I hope you enjoy ;)

"Are you sure you don't wanna go?" Dean asked, slinging his duffle bag over his shoulder. 

You smiled and nodded. Finally, the brothers were going away for a few days and you couldn't help but feel a small sense of relief. It wasn't that you weren't grateful for them having taken you in, you just wanted some privacy. For years you had been on your own and after 8 months with the brothers, you were desperate for some peace and quiet. 

He qwerked his eyebrow at you and smirked, nodding as he turned to leave the kitchen. "Alright. If you need anything just give us a call. You also have Cas's number so you can call him too if you need something." 

Your heart fluttered in your chest at the mention of Castiel. About three months ago you had started "dating", one of the best decisions of your life. You hadn't seen him in a few days with him being busy tracking Lucifers baby, because that's a thing apparently, and were starting to miss him. He said he'd stop by in the morning but that wasn't quite good enough. Perhaps you could persuade him to stay the whole time and work on the case at the bunker? Why he wasn't doing that to begin with you would never understand. 

Nodding again, you lifted your phone to wave it at Dean. "Will do. Have fun and be safe!" Dean grunted his response and headed out. You waited for the sound of the garage door closing before officially relaxing. 

Your first order of business, shower. 

You had grown accustomed to showering in a bra and underwear when the boys were around, never knowing if someone was going to walk in. Sure you were in the women's bathroom and there was no reason one of the boys would need to come in there, but the open shower stalls still made you feel exposed, uncomfortable. Seriously, why no curtains? This time, however, you were completely alone and the first time in weeks, you were about to take a free shower. Grabbing a towel from your room, you headed towards the bathroom. 

You immediately relaxed under the spray of the warm water, bowing your head forward to allow better access to the back of your neck. The water pressure was perfect; not too hard and yet not too soft. Not too hot and yet not too cold. You let the water run along your skin for a while, every so often running your hand along the back of your neck. What you wouldn't give for a message. Perhaps you could find a spa in town later.

No

That's not what you really wanted.

You wanted Castiel to give you that massage. Those big strong hands kneading the back your neck, your shoulders, your lower back. A feeling of true bliss and relaxation with every touch. You'd be on your stomach, his legs on either side of you as he straddled your back for better access. Would you be shirtless? 

Hell yes. 

The two of you hadn't been overly intimate, make out sessions having turned hot on a few occasions, wandering hands and what not. But this was your imagination, you could do whatever you wanted. You could have him do whatever you wanted and he would never have to know. It wasn't the first time you imagined what those hands could do and it certainly wouldn't be the last. You weren't hurting anyone, it was just an innocent fantasy, no harm no foul. 

Grabbing the soap and lathering it between your fingers, you trailed your hands along your stomach and chest, reveling in how receptive you were to the sensations. You could feel your skin growing warm with your arousal. Getting hot and bothered in the shower wasn't your initial plan, but it certainly could work. Benefits of solitude you supposed. Small pulses of warmth washed through you and down to your groin with every pass of your fingers. Your mouth falling open, closing your eyes and letting go a soft sigh as you ran another over a firm nipple. The image of Castiel straddling your back still stuck in your mind, your other hand trying to act out the movements of his thumbs. Imagining how they would be rough but soft, tiny lightning bolts of pleasure pulsing through you as they moved along your body.

He was an angel, would there be added elements to his touch? Maybe his hands could change temperature at will? Or perhaps he could manifest more than one hand? What about mind control? Could he use the power of his mind to move you at his will? The thought of him pressing you up against the shower wall with his mind alone caused you to whimper. How was this always happening to you? Every time you so much as thought his name you would get like this. Not to mention how you reacted when he was actually in front of you. 

You continued to wash your body, slow and tender movements to keep your arousal up. There was no doubt about it now; you were definitely masturbating when you were done. Add that to your list of reasons why you were celebrating privacy. 

Ten minutes later you were forcing yourself out of the shower. If you were going to pleasure yourself for the first time in weeks you certainly didn't want to do it in the shower. No, you were going to the warmth and safety of your own bed. Switching the water off and wrapping your towel around yourself, you made your way back to your room. 

The cement floor was cold against your feet, body still warm from your adventures. Your body seemed to be singing with anticipation, nerves running wild under your skin. It had been months since you had last taken time to treat yourself and you were going to make it amazing. Stepping into your room you shut the door, locking it before walking over to your bed. You switched on the desk lamp before dropping your towel and climbing underneath the covers, laying down on your back to get comfortable. Your skin was still warm, the smell of vanilla and soap permeating your senses. 

Slowly, you guided your fingers along your side and stomach, soft tingling sensations like mini fireworks flowing from the tips of your fingers to your groin. You closed your eyes, soft sighs leaving your lips with every soft touch over your more sensitive areas along your side, a throbbing between your legs letting you know just how much you were enjoying this. Using your other hand, you grabbed a breast, squeezing it as you continued feather light touches along your stomach and thighs. You moaned as a thumb started playing with a pert nipple, sending shockwaves of pleasure through your body. 

Ready to get the party started, you slipped a finger between your folds. Clamping your mouth shut, you moaned as your finger moved over your clit sending a shockwave of sensations throughout your entire body. It felt so incredibly good to do this, 8 months being far too long. Your back arched off the bed as you continued to tease your clit, a voice in the back of your head begging you to slow down. To stretch out the pleasure, make it last as long as possible. You removed your hand from your warmth, sliding it up your stomach and to your other breast. The throbbing between your legs grew with every moment you ignored it. 

Deciding to play a little more, you imagined Castiel above you. Imagined the fingers playing with your nipple was his mouth, teeth gently biting down sending another wave of pleasure down your body. Imagined his hands roaming over your incredibly warm form, his feather-light touches driving you mad. You moaned out his name as you imagined him biting down on the other nipple. What you wouldn't give to have him there with you. To know how it truly felt having an Angel of the Lord touch you in all those inappropriate ways. 

You licked your fingers, slicking them up before sliding your hand to your warmth, slipping fingers through the folds to rub circles around your clit. His name left your lips again as you arched your back from the pleasure. Your body was singing with pleasure, every move of the blanket over stimulating your skin. Pushing it off with your legs, you allowed your body to be free, exposing yourself to your empty room, the cold air against your folds making you shiver. 

Shockwaves raked through your body as you rubbed your clit, Castiel's name echoing through your room on a loop. Images of him going down on you, fingers mimicking what his tongue would do to you, warmth building and building and building. With a few more rubs and flicks you were orgasming, his name echoing off the walls.

You laid back, chest heaving as you tried to catch your breath. This wasn't over, not even close. You had the bunker all to yourself and were nowhere near satisfied enough. Catching your breath, you slipped your hand back down again, body jolting as you flicked your sensitive nub. You whimpered as you slipped your fingers further down, slipping one inside your heat. 

Throwing your head back, you slid a second one in, pushing in as far as you could. You rubbed the upper wall of your heat, desperate to find that magic spot. Fingers curled in a come hither movement while your thumb rolled over your oversensitive button. Whines of desperation filled the room, bouncing off the walls and echoing back at you. You still hadn't found that magic spot as your hand started to cramp.

No no no not yet! I'm so close. Oh god! 

Just as that beautiful warmth started to build, your hand started to cramp more. Trying to push through you kept going only to have the pain start to travel up your arm. With a frustrated sigh, you pulled out, groin throbbing with the overwhelming need to come. Whines pathetically left your lips as you laid their, hand opening and closing to try and relieve the pain. 

To keep up the charade, you imagined Castiel standing at the end of the bed, watching you squirm with need as his eyes washed over you. "Castiel, please." You begged, spreading your legs as you rolled your hips against nothing, turning to your side and sliding your still aching hand back to your heat. 

The feeling of a warm body against your back had your eyes flying open. "Y/N…" 

You gasped out at the sound of Castiel whispering your name in your ear. He kissed your cheek, wrapping an arm around your body. You relaxed into him, loving the feeling of his clothes against your warm, oversensitive body. 

His cold hand roamed down your side the sensation making you moan. "Cas…" You desperately tried to keep rubbing your clit only to pull back as your hand cramped again. You cried in frustration as the building warmth subsided for the second time. 

"Shhhh," he cooed in your ear, his breath causing you to shiver, "I got you."

"Please, please, please…" You chanted as his hand roamed down your thigh. The feeling of something odd flicked over you clit causing you to jolt, moaning out in pleasure. It certainly wasn't his fingers or his hand. You didn't know what it was but you prayed it never stopped. 

He slipped an arm under your head, fingers slipping into your hair as he moved his fingers along your scalp. His other hand moved feather like along your side, gohsting over your more sensitive spaces there. Every time you almost giggled, the sensation at your nub would intensify, turning your giggle into a moan.

You spread your legs wider as the sensation drifted down, slipping into your heat. Castiel kissed your neck as the thick, warm sensation stopped, allowing you to adjust to the new intrusion. After a few heavy breaths, you nodded, moaning as the pressure drew deeper and deeper, filling you up completely. Never in your entire life had you felt anything like it. 

Reveling in pleasure, you threw your head back as the sensation pulled out and pushed back in again. Castiel's hand continued to move across your stomach as you cried out in pleasure. His hands were all over you while the sensation was all inside you, thrusting in and out over and over. You screamed out as the sensation hit that sweet spot inside your warmth at the same time Castiel rubbed at your clit. 

The warmth built higher and higher and higher, arching your back off the bed as the sensation thrust faster and faster, each thrust hitting that magic button. It was too much. You were going to come. 

Castiel nibbled on your ear before whispering a finality. "Come for me, Y/N." 

With one last scream, you were coming, body shaking from the intensity. You clamped your legs shut over his hand as you rode out your orgasm. 

"That's it. That's my girl." He kissed your neck, clavicle, shoulder, whispering between kisses how good and amazing you were. The feeling of the pressure within you slowly pulled out as you came down from your orgasm. You turned your head and met his lips with yours, kisses lazy, too exhausted to do anything more. After a few seconds, minutes, hours, you didn't know, you pulled away.

"That was amazing." You panted, shifting your body to face him. He chuckled and leaned in for another kiss. Placing your hands on each side of his cheeks, you pulled him back, a feeling of love overtaking you as your eyes met. "How did you know what I was up to?" 

He gave a soft sigh, smirking at you as he propped his arm up. Resting his head In his propped up hand, his free hand roamed up and down your side. "I could hear your prayer for help. A longing laced in it." A blush creeper across your cheeks. His free hand stopped at your hip, thumb stroking the skin there. "I flew over immediately, imagine my surprise when I saw what you were really praying for." You buried your face into the pillow, embarrassment heating your features. Had you really prayed to him while pleasuring yourself? How awkward! 

He chuckled, his hand moving up your arm and behind you, rubbing circles into your shoulder blade. "Don't be embarrassed, Y/N." You buried your face deeper into the pillow, hoping it would swallow you whole. He chuckled again, leaning over to kiss your cheek. "I was shocked, but I will say, I was deeply pleased." Slowly reappearing from the pillow, you looked up at him. He smirked. "I may be an angel, but that doesn't mean I don't have an imagination of my own." 

There was no mistaking the dark lust that shone through his eyes. Smirking, you realize you may have found yourself a kinky little angel. You crawled closer to him slightly shocked to feel something hard between you. Looking down, you noticed Castiel's pants slightly tented. 

With a giggle, you looked back into his eyes. "Define deeply pleased?" He smirked again as you pulled him into a deep kiss. Perhaps with the Winchesters gone the two of you could discover some of those imaginations cooking up in that angel head of his. Either way, the next few days were going to be life-changing.


End file.
